


wear more layers

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Steam Babies - Freeform, doctor Katara, flu season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara takes care of her son.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	wear more layers

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made it not fluffy by venting my feelings but then i held myself back
> 
> Also!!!! This is my 100th fic I've posted to Ao3!

“You always get sick,” Katara said as she managed to coax Siqiniq out of bed to eat some noodle soup, “I tell you to wear more layers.”

“Don’t wanna,” Siqiniq said as he sat down to eat some noodle soup. 

“Sweetie, winter is always the flu season and you want your immune system to be at the top of your game in order to not be so sick while your siblings get to play,” Katara tried to explain. Zuko chuckled from his side of the table.

“He has your stubbornness and your tolerance to cold,” Zuko said when she looked at him with a raised brow, “But a five-year-old is not going to understand the medical side of things.”

“I know,” Katara said, “Eat your soup, sweetie.” Siqiniq obliged, hungrily devouring the noodle soup Zuko prepared. 

“You can go and rest,” Zuko said, “I can take care of this little one.”

“Thank you, Zuko,” Katara said, standing up and kissing his forehead before leaving the room to check on the other kids, who somehow never catch whatever Siqiniq gets.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i'm projecting my life onto Zutara's. can you guess what it is


End file.
